Their First Night
by Elizabeth2
Summary: Well, the title pretty much sums it all. Chandler and Monica's first night as roomates...:)


Here's another fanfic by…me! Yes, another pointless fanfic, and yes, a Chandler and Monica fanfic. This one isn't related to any of my other fics. This takes place RIGHT after TOW The Last Night, more like that night. Just to remind you, TOW The Last Night was when Chandler moved in with Monica.   
  
Disclaimer: This is pointless because you guys know FRIENDS and characters belong to NBC, not me! If it were me, then what would I be doing here?? I would be out somewhere...with Matthew and the gang!  
  
  
  
Scene: Monica and now, officially, Chandler's!  
  
Monica and Chandler are in bed, not doing anything, just talking, and enjoying the fact that they're roommates. They're both on their sides, facing each other.  
  
"…So, now that we accomplished that I get the bed side closest to the door, why don't we start on other stuff?" Chandler suggested, winking at Monica.  
  
Monica glared at Chandler. "Now, tell me again, why do YOU get the side closest to the door? I mean, I have to protect you from the bad burglars! Or what if I'm pregnant and I get sick and have to run to the bathroom? I'll probably throw up on you!"  
  
"P-p-pre-pregnant? You're pregnant? Oh my god! I don't believe this" Chandler jumped off the bed and started hyper-Chandler-commitment freak mode. "No wonder you've been gaining weight!"  
  
"Excuse me? For your information, I am NOT pregnant, but go back to that last part. About me gaining weight?!" Monica crossed her arms.   
  
Chandler sighed with relief. "Thank god…" he said under his breath. But then he realized the evil glare he was getting from Monica. "Uh, I love you?"  
  
Monica sighed and all of a sudden, giggled. Chandler was still out of bed, wearing his boxers and a white muscle shirt.   
  
"What's so funny?" Chandler scrunched his face. He couldn't figure out why she was laughing. He looked at her, and saw her face turn bright red, and he realized she was trying to stifle more giggling.  
  
Chandler jumped back in bed and took Monica by the shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. He kissed her passionately, trying to make her stop laughing at him. Monica kissed him back hungrily, when she pushed him away and stuffed her face in the pillow, the tears of laughter streaming down her face.  
  
"What? Monica! Mon!! Come on tell me!! What's so funny? Is it my boxers? Cause there not mine, you know! Their Ross's!"  
  
Monica stopped laughing. She pulled her face out of the pillow and stared wide-eye at Chandler.   
  
"Gotcha!" he whispered, a sparkle in his eyes.   
  
Monica grabbed the nearest pillow and plunged at it to Chandler. He threw one back, and before they knew it, World War III started.  
  
Time Lapse: 45 minutes  
  
"Say it" Monica said.  
  
"No!" Chandler objected.  
  
Monica had Chandler in a headlock, in a wrestling position.  
  
"Say it, or I'll tell everyone you wear Bugs Bunny night slippers!" Monica warned.   
  
"Okay, okay," Chandler paused. "Monica, sweetie, can you just loosen your hands around my neck a little…thank you honey. Okay, okay," he took a deep breath and said, "Monica, you won the pillow fight. I am the loser, and you are the queen of the world. I am nothing and you are the woman I worship."  
  
"Thank you" Monica said, smugly, satisfied with that answer. She let go of him and leaned back in bed. Chandler laid next to her, like Monica did in TOW Everybody Finds Out.   
  
"God, you are freakishly strong," Chandler moaned, as he grabbed his neck.  
  
"Awww…did I hurt my baby?" Monica asked, in a baby voice. "Come here."   
He leaned toward her, and she pecked his neck with little kisses. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Here…here…here…oh yeah, here." Chandler smiled, and looked down at Monica, who was now kissing his chest. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. Before Monica knew it, she was staring in those blue eyes she often got lost in.  
  
"You know what I just thought of?" Chandler asked, as he rubbed her arms.  
  
"Chandler, we already did it twice tonight!" Monica complained.   
  
"No, not that, although that's what I'm thinking of now. Actually, I just thought of that this is our first night together!"  
  
Monica looked confused. "What?"  
  
"You know, as roommates."   
  
Monica grinned. She ruffled his hair and said, "I never thought you could be so cute."  
  
"Does being cute mean I could get some kisses in?"  
  
She smiled and leaned down toward his lips, and right before she kissed him, she pulled away and plopped down next to him, with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Hey!" Chandler complained. "Monica, don't tease me tonight, my muscles are tried from lifting all those boxes! I am in no mood for your little games."  
  
Monica lay there, amused. "Muscles? What these?" She pointed to his arm. "And anyways, I lifted your boxes. All you did was direct me to where to put them down."  
  
"Shhhhh…don't let Mr. Snuggles hear that!" Chandler pointed to his nighttime teddy bear, which was on his night table. He rolled away from her, and faced Mr. Snuggles. "She didn't mean that! I AM very strong!!"  
  
Monica rolled her eyes, and rolled her body to Chandler. She wrapped her arms around Chandler's waist, and he placed his hands on hers. After about 15 minutes of rest, Monica murmured, "Honey, have you been gaining weight lately?"   
  
Chandler unwrapped his arms around her, and sat up. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm fat!" Chandler said, with fake anger in his voice. He loved doing this to her.   
  
"No, of course not. I was just saying…you've been eating more cake than usual. As a matter of fact, I like it." She ran her fingers up his left cheeks, across his forehead, where she saw a tiny scar, and down his other check. "In fact, I love it. I like it when the guy is a little leaner. And it doesn't hurt that whenever I hug you, it feels like I'm hugging one of those giant teddy bears."  
  
Chandler pouted his face and got an idea in his eye. He rolled on top of Monica and said, "Well, if I've been gaining weight, why don't you and I go and start working out. You can help me, like you did before."   
  
"Sure, in fact, I would love to see you in stretchy pants again." She winked at him until he rolled off her.   
  
"Hey, that's not fair. You're getting something out of it!"   
  
Monica laughed. When she saw Chandler on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, a serious expression on his face.   
  
"What's the matter, sweetie?" Monica laid her head on his stomach, her face staring at Chandler's.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking… what is your fear?" He placed his back against the bedpost, his fingers twirling Monica's hair.   
  
Monica was surprised. She didn't know how serious he was about this, or the fact that he could be serious. After about some time of silence, Monica answered truthfully, "You."  
  
"What?" Chandler was shocked. She was scared of him?  
  
Monica got herself off of Chandler's "six pack" and kissed him. "No hon., I don't mean it that way. What I meant was, I'm scared…to lose you." Monica whispered quietly.  
  
"Really?" He grinned.  
  
Monica loved that smile. It was like he reserved that smile just for her. The way his smile reached his eyes and the twinkle in his eye saw that with the comment she said about losing him, it made her day.  
  
"No, not really," Monica joked. Before she knew it, Chandler impulsively grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips, with rising passion.   
  
Time Lapse  
Monica has her head between Chandler's left cheeks. Both of them are relaxing in sexual bliss.   
  
"Chandler?" Monica asked.  
  
Chandler moaned in a yeah?  
  
"Sweetie, you didn't tell me your fear."  
  
Chandler opened his eyes, and glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night table. 2:37 A.M. He looked down at Monica and saw she was looking at the ceiling, where Chandler had put up those glow in the dark stickers.   
He grabbed her waist and she yelped out in surprise as she landed on her back, and Chandler was on top of her.   
  
"Richard." He answered without hesitation. "I'm afraid he's going to realize sooner or later that he's still in love with you and is going to steal you away from me."  
  
Monica was in awe. "He's still in love with me? How do you know that?"   
  
"Well, it's so obvious. And who can let you go and still not be in love with you?" Chandler started panicking. "Why? Why do you want know how he knows that he's in love with you?!"  
  
"Relax honey, I didn't mean that. And I think its sweet that you're worried about me."  
  
"Actually, I meant to say was, my biggest fear is the big old tree."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's it!" He grinned. He could tell she was getting agitated. He kissed her throat, and started kissing up, first her throat, then lips, nose, then each cheek, then her left eyebrows, the space between the eyebrows, then the other eyebrows. Finally, he nibbled on her ears, and caressed his hands on her hair.  
  
Monica sighed with pleasure. Lately, she's been enjoying the fact that she was the center of attention in his life. Her eyes wandered around the room, and she saw the MERGE sign over the bed, hanging. When did Chandler put THAT up? She thought. She kind of liked the fact of MERGE, two people who love each other are ready to commit, well, SHE'S been ready, and it only took him a year to do that, Monica sarcastically thought.   
  
"Monica?" Chandler mumbled from somewhere in her hair.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you…you need to wash your hair tomorrow." He smirked.  
  
Monica pushed him off her and slapped his arm and then grinned at him. "Bing, one more comment like that, and you'll join those dogs outside in the alley."  
  
"Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad," he teased her.  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Monica uncovered the blanket from her, and stood up on the bed. She looked down at Chandler, who was practically drooling of her night outfit. "If you wanna play rough, I'll show you rough, Bing."  
  
Before she could do anything, Chandler pulled on her legs and she yelped in surprise by Chandler's sudden strong ness. "Ow," she moaned as her head hit the bed with such force.   
  
Chandler climbed on top of his roommate and grabbed her wrists in a firm matter and pressed them against the bed. He held her legs by his legs, so she couldn't move at all and was pinned. He moved his face toward her face, and they were both horizontal, face to face. Monica saw the teasing in his eyes, as Chandler kept staring at her eyes, not moving a muscle. The little game had now turned into a battle. If one of them broke the stare, the other would have won. This was passed between the silences, when Chandler finally grinned, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Okay, I'm out. I just couldn't look at that face and not smile. You win, Monica. I cracked!"  
  
Monica laughed with delight. Chandler grumpily got off Monica and went back to his normal position in bed. (To sleep!). Monica giggled some more and kissed his cheek and after some more goodnights, she turned off the lamp. Before she knew it, Chandler's arms were around her waist, and he whispered in her ears, "Yep, your definitely a better roommate than Joey. I could do stuff to you that I couldn't and didn't want to, to him."   
  
Monica smiled. But then another image came in her head and she started laughing, which didn't please Chandler. He turned the lights back on and stared at Monica. She was again, turning red from laughing.  
  
"Monica, please tell me what's so funny," Chandler complained in a whiney voice.  
  
After catching her breath, Monica answered, "Sweetie, I love you and all, but…you don't have any muscles!"  
  
"What?" He looked confused.  
  
"Well, your wearing a muscle shirt, and I'm just pointing out that you're lacking. In that. Muscles."   
  
Monica burst into more laughter as Chandler turned off the light grumpily.   
  
  
Their first together as roommates felt incredible, even though they slept at each other's rooms every night. It was a certain feeling that both of them shared, knowing the person your supposed to be with, your soul mate, would be there when you woke up in the morning, would be there when you brushed and bathed, when you ate breakfast, possibly during lunch, when you came home, the other would rush home just 5 minutes early to greet you, eating dinner together while doing some feet-flirting, and finally, just relaxing together in front of the television set, and then, going to bed.   
  
Life couldn't possibly be better, Chandler thought in the darkness. He could still hear Monica giggling to herself. He smiled, knowing she was enjoying herself, even if it was at his sake. Soon after, he fell asleep.  
  
After about 15 more minutes of giggling, Monica finally stopped. She glanced at the alarm clock, 3:15 AM. She sighed happily, her first night with a new roommate felt great. She glanced at Chandler who had fallen asleep on HER side of the bed, his face facing her. She tenderly kissed his lips, and another thought occurred to her as she mused over it.  
  
"I wonder if I should buy Chandler some Victoria Secret underwear and make him wear it to work…"   
  
Life was wonderful. Life was wonderful with each other…  
  
  
THE END! Please review and tell me what you thought!   
  
  



End file.
